lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Elros
Elros also known as Elros Tar-Minyatur, or Half-elven was son of Eärendil and Elwing, brother of Elrond, uncle of Arwen Undómiel, and the first King of Númenor; ancestor to a line of kings especially to his descendant Aragorn II Elessar. He had a strong friendship with the Elves. He grew up to become a great ruler. Biography First Age In FA 532, Elros was born in Arvernien. In the assault of the Third Kinslaying by the Sons of Fëanor, Elros and Elrond were taken captive by Maglor and Maedhros. Later, Elwing, their mother, cast herself into the great Belegaer and vanished from Middle-earth. ] From then on, Elros and his brother were raised by Maedhros and Maglor. They were both raised in love for neither Maedhros nor Maglor were proud of their deeds. It is nowhere told when or if Elros and Elrond actually left Maedhros and Maglor but it can be assumed that at the time of Eönwë's arrival they took full part in the war. In FA 547, the host of Eönwë and the Valar were seen shining upon the sea and the noise of Eönwë`s trumpets rang over the waves. Eönwë summoned all of the Elves and all of the men from Hithlum to the South, rallying them for the great war against Melkor that was now to come. Second Age Eventually the War of Wrath ended. As Elros and Elrond were Peredhil, or Half-elven, and only in these two remained the line of heroic chieftains of men in the First Age, the Valar gave to Elrond and Elros the choice of which kindred they would belong to. Elros chose to be of Man-kind and as such he was granted a great life-span. Eonwë came among the faithful humans and he taught them and gave them wisdom, power and a life longer than any others of mortal race, but none of the high men ever reached the age of Elros. And a great land was made for them; not a part of Middle-Earth and not wholly separate from it. This land was Númenor and it was raised from the depths of the sea by Ossë and established by Aulë and enriched by Yavanna and the Elves brought flowers and fountains out of Tol Eressëa from Avallónë and wrought gardens in Númenor, and this land was called Andor by the Valar; The Land of Gift and by its own people it was called Westernessë, for it lay West of all the lands inhabited by Mortals and the first King of this land was to be Elros. When Elros was 90 years old, he ascended the throne of Númenor in the city of Armenelos where he was inscribed as Elros Tar-Minyatur. The sword Aranrúth which once was his great-great-grandfather Thingol's sword, the Serpent Ring, and Dramborleg, the Axe of Tuor became heirlooms of the Kings of Númenor. During his time as king, Elros had four children to an unnamed mortal wife: Vardamir Nólimon, Manwendil, Atanalcar, and a daughter Tindómiel. Elros died in SA 442 after ruling Númenor for 410 years.The Silmarillion: AkallabêthUnfinished Tales: The Line of Elros: Kings of Númenor Etymology Elros was a Sindarin word that meant 'Elf of the spray' which came from the Quenyan word Elerossë. Tar-Minyatur was a Quenyan word that meant 'High First-ruler' in the High-Elven tongue, and afterwards this was the convention by which most succeeding Kings of Númenor took their royal title.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptions The Hobbit film trilogy A character named Elros (played by Robin Kerr) appears in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. This "Elros" is not Elros Tar-Minyatur (who became mortal and died thousands of years earlier), but an elf guard minding the dungeon cells in King Thranduil's cellar. References External link * de:Elros es:Elros pl:Elros ru:Элрос Category:Sindarin words Category:Half-elven Category:Numenoreans Category:Númenórean Kings Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters